Darkstalker x Clearsight
by BrokenBaby
Summary: [Super Explicit, Pure Smut] An AU sort of where Clearsight and Fathom's plan fails, and Darkstalker rapes Clearsight.


Clearsight soared in the air, clutching the bracelet that Fathom had enchanted and the scroll with Darkstalker's magic with her dear life. Below her, the Night Kingdom was in a frenzy of panic, horror and distraught, for moments ago, Darkstalker had enchanted his Icewing father, (former) Prince Arctic, to kill himself on stage in front of the entire Kingdom's population.

Clearsight's eyes watered at the thought of what would happen if she had failed her mission to put her bracelet on Darkstalker. All futures in which she failed were incredibly dark. Some futures ended with mass genocide of every tribe in Pyrrhia, and others ended with Fathom's and her own head on spikes to be paraded around the continent. Either way, Clearsight would be killed.

With Agate Mountain in view, Clearsight began to swoop down to land. Her claws touched the hard ground and she landed gracefully, and sat down to wait for Darkstalker.

She didn't wait long.

In the center of the sunset, a large black dragon approached her, flying quickly. No doubt, he had used his magic before to give him an infinite speed boost. Clearsight's mind whirled, with his flying angle and the time she had first seen him, slowly but surely, the amount of possible futures lessened.

Darkstalker landed behind her, not as gracefully as she but still pretty well. His anger was visible as clear as crystal, it was hard for Clearsight to not cringe away from him.

"Clearsight my love.. what are you doing?" Darkstalker's voice was oddly calming, in a terrifying way.

"You know.. Agate Mountain won't always be the tallest mountain." Clearsight stammered, trying to follow one of the paths in which she distracted him by talking about the mountains. But Darkstalker wasn't fooled.

"Don't do this my love. We could go back to our kingdom, have those dragonets we're destined to have!" He took a few steps towards her, his wings slowly folding back.

"It isn't our kingdom!" Clearsight exclaimed.

Darkstalker's eyes darkened and he shot forward. He pinned her to the ground, his eyes dark.

"It is our kingdom. But if you don't want it, at least give me our dragonets to share it with." Darkstalker snarled in her ear, and Clearsight realised instantly what he meant. This outcome had been a possibility at a less than 1% chance, but it still was going to happen.

"N-no Darkstalker please!" Clearsight struggled, her tail lashing a bit before he stepped on it. She tried to hold her cry of pain in, but it squeaked out.

"You have such a lovely voice my Love, don't try to hold it in." He stomped on her tail and this time she cried out loudly. "That's better.."

Darkstalker began to lick her snout, forcing his tounge between her lips and roughly made out with her. She didn't fight back as his tongue dominated her mouth, feeling around and dipping into every crevice. She could hear his quiet moans, and a bulge slowly grew against her stomach.

"Mmmm!" Darkstalker moaned into her mouth, beginning to thrust his hips a bit. Finally he stopped kissing her, and instead dragged his tongue down her neck to her nipples. He licked one of them and smirked.

"I can't wait until in empregnant you with our eggs, then I could suck you dry of your milk." Darkstalker smirked, roughly groping her nipples. The bulge went from being lodged against her stomach to being pressed against her folds, but not entering. Shakily, she looked down and drew in a gasp of horror. His thing was huge!

Clearsight shuddered and closed her eyes, hoping for it to all be over soon. Then, his chest pressed into hers and she heard a soft scratching sound.

She opened her eyes and saw Darkstalker scribbling something into his scroll, holding a stone in his talons. _When did he grab those?_

He finished writing and tossed the scroll aside. He took the stone and lowered it down and pressed it against his large dick, and in a few seconds it suddenly grew huge. And she meant _HUGE._

It's width was that of a melon's, and it's length as long as her whole body! Her vagina was barely the size of a plum, this thing would destroy her!

Clearsight clawed at the ground, desperate to get away.

"No no no, my love. Stay. still.." Darkstalker hoisted her up and threw her against the stone wall behind her. He pried her legs apart and threw them over his shoulders, giving him clear access to her vagina. "It'll all be over soon.."

With a swift motion, he thrust into her. Barely the tip fit, but it was enough to burst her barrier and reach her womb. Clearsight cried out in pain, blood squirting out of her folds. Darkstalker snickered and pulled out then slammed back in.

He began to steadily thrust the tip of his crazy dick in and out of her, stretching her like crazy.

"Ohhhhh! Ahhh! Yes baby!" Darkstalker moaned, clutching her neck and pulling her onto him, forcing himself into her womb. Clearsight couldn't stop screeching in pain, her eyes pouring tears. She knew it was nowhere near over, not even half of his massiveness was in her, and in _all_ of the futures she saw, he got himself all the way in.

Darkstalker steadily pumped into her, grunting and panting like crazy, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"Your beautiful vagina is squeezing me so tight that it almost hurts! MMM!" Darkstalker yanked out and rammed into her, his dick barely half way in. She could feel him squeezing into her stomach, her entire womb and vagina full. She felt incredibly weird, feeling pain everywhere but her vagina, which felt overwhelming pleasure instead.

She half moaned and half screamed, her stomach bulging with each thrust.

"Oooh baby I'm CLOSE! But no no, I need my entire dick in you first!!" Darkstalker fell onto his back and held her up, pulling all the way out before yanking her down onto his dick, causing her to cum and moan loudly, slick juices squirting everywhere. Her throat was bulging now, and she realized he was 3/4 of the way in now.

She only felt pain now that she had climaxed, but Darkstalker hadn't stopped moaning for a second. His body was spasmodic, only his arms stayed stable to lift her body on and off of his dick.

She couldn't scream with his length in her throat, and she was barely able to breath. She couldnt move either. She could only hope this was almost done.

Darkstalker spun her around and pushed himself up onto to fall forward onto her, crushing her body. He barely pulled out and only continued to thrust in, his dick in her mouth now.

"Yes baby yes! Tell me you love me!" Darkstalker cried out, pleasure making him lose himself.

"I L-W-U-V YUU!" Clearsight managed to scream out.

Darkstalker pulled himself completely out of her body, and slammed completely back in. First her vagina filled, then her womb, then her stomach, then her throat, and finally her mouth. Darkstalker gave his loudest moan yet and forced his boulder sized balls into her and at last, released gallons and gallons of cum. He clutched her snout closed and it all filled her.

Her entire body was full of his warm, salty semen. It filled her stomach, womb and vagina, leaking out her nose and ears. Without a doubt she would be having his eggs now.

Darkstalker pulled out of her, and she noticed his dick was back to its original sides. When she thought it was over, he did one last thing. He picked his scroll back up and tore it in half. He rolled her onto her back and placed his claws on her chest, in between her nipples.

"Enchant this dragon to be forever full of delicious milk and have it so only I, Darkstalker, as well as her dragonets can drink it." Sure enough, she felt her nipples grow hard and begin to feel terribly swollen.

Darkstalker groped her and placed his lips on one of her nipples and begin to suck. A cold fluid was sucked out of her, making her moan slightly and shudder. He sucked long and hard, his dick growing steadily to the sound of her moans. He pulled away and smile.

"I know you're exhausted and hurt, but I would feel bad if we left off like this. Just a bit more my Love." He murmured into her ear and she realized what he meant.

Quickly, he thrust into her with his normal, but still a bit big, dick. Unlike the first time, she welcomed it. Her walls were lubricated by her wetness and he slid in easily. He pulled out and thrust back in repeatedly, and soon they were both moaning.

"Faster, harder my love!" Clearsight gasped, feeling better with each passing moment. Darkstalker obeyed and sped up, grunting with pleasure.

"I'm cumming!" Clearsight shrieked, her clear cum exploding around his dick. He jerked into her fully and squirted his own cum into her.

"That felt wonderful." He spoke quietly in her ear, grabbing her claws in his own.

"..indeed." Clearsight spoke quietly, and in a quick movement slid her bracelet off of her arm and onto his. His eyes flickered and went blank, then his entire body fell.

Clearsight slid herself off of him and turned back to look at what Fathom's enchantment had done.

He seemed to be dead, but upon closer inspection, she realized he was just sleeping. She couldn't be relieved though.

She just put her mate into an endless slumber, while she was now expecting his eggs. She had no where to go and raise her future dragonets, and no one to help her raise them.

She sighed and laid down on top of her sleeping Darkstalker.

"Oh my love, what do I do now."

 **I don't know how to feel about this. If anyone wants more let me know, just request any ideas in the reviews. Not guaranteed to actually write them though.**


End file.
